The Forgotten Ones
by Tamoian
Summary: When Thalia, Nico and Percy are forgotten they join chaos. What happens when the gods need the big three again? Well if you don't know read! On Hiatus!
1. Memory loss

**Person Entering his mind POV**

Everything had been going fine for Percy. He had the perfect girlfriend Annabeth; he had Thalia and Nico as friends. Nothing could go wrong could it?

**Percy's POV**

"It's about time Seaweed Brain." Thalia said. "Even Nico got here faster than you"

"Well," I say angrily "none of you have recently been kicked out of your house for two weeks and have no friends contact on what the hell is going on!"

None of them have had to sleep on the streets with a bunch of angry hobos following you. None of them having to scavenge for food like a mouse!

Thalia and Nico looked up and nodded sadly. They were only two people that I have been in contact with. Every one else has stayed silent. Even my dad Poseidon.

"Well," said Nico who showed signs of a person forced to smile. "that'll change all to soon if you hurry up Percy."

Nico was right, but not in the way we expected. We all ran up to Half-Blood hill. Where Thalia made her stand. The dragon was guarding the Golden Fleece as usual. None of us felt like getting burned so we crept silently around the dragon. We walked down the hill searching for anybody.

"They all must have goon to bed." Nico said.

We all parted and walked to are own respected cabins. The next day I woke up to the feeling of being pushed.

"Hmm, what up?" I answered to vigorous shaking.

"Percy! Just wake up! We know you can hear you." Thalia said.

"Kay fine I'll get up. Why?" I replied while putting on a shirt.

"Zeus is holding a meeting and we don't want to be late!" Nico said.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

We all were about to make are presence noticeable when Zeus started talking.

" I'm glad to introduce Hades and Hestia into the council." Zeus said. "Also some demigods have proven them selves and we are going to reference them as the one that we like to most out of are children." Zeus said while nodding at Hades and Poseidon. "They will not be known as heroes but warriors so I'm proud to say Allison Daughter of Zeus, Marcus Son of Poseidon and Tom Son of Hades."

We all looked at each over thinking that they must've gotten are names drastically wrong but when we saw tree kids go to the gods looking very, very smug, we almost died from sadness. Our own parents had forgotten us. It hurt us even more when people were wondering why they didn't say our names. They were congratulating them. Grover was patting Tom on the back. Jason gave Allison a high five. But worst of all Annabeth kissed Marcus. When I looked closer at the kids I saw that they were only thirteen. We were seventeen! Driven by anger, no doubt, I concentrated on the water from the river and made a huge wave that got every body soaking wet. Thalia fried every body with a thunder bolt. And Nico brought up twenty undead warriors. Realizing what we did and what the punishment would be if we sticked around. We did the obvious thing, run. We left the place wear we made so many memories and so many friends and finding out our selves. We turned that all back behind us. We swore never to return. But one good thing did happen after that, we met Chaos.


	2. Chaos

**3rd person's POV**

Every body was anxious. It looked as if people were going to brake because of sadness and stress. Well they were under stress because the Titans and Gia teamed up together to stop the Olympians and they had still not found the missing children of the Big Three. Thalia, Nico and Percy were missing. Hades always reassured them that they weren't dead. Though it was hope at the very least, it could not mask the disappointment in the air. Years of searching but not a hair on where the went.

"So," Lord Zeus said, maybe just to break the silence."does anybody know anything on-?"

"Oh shut it Zeus," Poseidon said angrily. Poseidon had become more moody then ever. The waves were hardly still, even Athena didn't start up the daily argument."we all know that no one has any knowledge on any of are children's whereabouts." He looked hopeful saying the last part. Hoping for someone to contradict him and say"I know where they are, I know what their doing. I know that they aren't on the brink on survival somewhere where there is no rain or food. When no one said anything Poseidon turned grumpy again.

"Well now it is time to discuss what we are going to do with this war." He looked questionably at Athena and Ares. Ares was stabbing his knife at the table. Athena just shook her head miserably.

"Father there is no way we can win this war alone. The chances are less than slim. The only way is to get help. And the chances of that are even less." Athena murmured.

"And that is why you need me." said a voice. Everybody looked around the campers, warriors and gods all raised their weapons nervously." I have come in peace." the mysterious man said.

"I doubt that," said a all to proud voice from the back of the room. A boy emerged with three people following him. Two girls and a boy. " You're probably a spy for Gia! Been here this all time haven't you? Trying to sneak up on us and give false help? Well we don't need it!" The boy snarled. His cronies sneered with him.

"Come on Marcus, we can handle this old dumb but." A girl next to him said. She was a blonde with princess curl hair. Her voice was fierce but with traces of confusion, and sadness.

"Humph! You think you two can take on me when I'm Chaos? The creator of the universe? And when one of you to still haven't forgotten the one they miss more then all?" Chaos said.

Suddenly every one except the four demigods bowed.

"I still don't know why you do that? Any ways about this up coming war." His voice became suddenly brisk. " I can send my Commander, ten of my best Generals and 90 troops."

" Not to turn down the offer but how would that help us? We have warriors for that case." Athena said looking quite confused

"Well you see," Chaos continued, " my troops have the blessing of me and other gods from Sumer to mayan. All my Generals can take down any gods and not break a sweat, with exception of Generals one and two plus my commander."

" Why are they the exception?" Zeus and Apollo asked while the rest of the gods looked genially worried.

"They are the exception because... Well why not have you meet them! Only I must warn you," Chaos said gravely "my commander and generals one and two are not pleased at your lot. They are also my best warriors so be carful! Oh and on that happy note here they come now!"

A sudden flash of bright light engulfed the Big House.


	3. A change in heart

**Commander POV**

Chaos just recently sent me a hologram saying" Percy, you are to take are ten finest generals to Earth. Leave Generals eleven and twelve in charge. Also you may take ninety troops."

"Where exactly are we going?" I ask hesitantly, just controlling my rage. If there is one thing you don't want to do, that is anger Chaos. "Are we going to...?"

"We are going to Camp Half-Blood whether you like it or not." He snapped.

"Of course, but I can tell Generals one and two won't just dandy about this. I can't say I disagree with them. I mean, what they did." I stop what I'm saying and look into Chaos's face. There is no emotion but I can tell he is thinking, trying to see the outcome of everything in a second.

" Of course but still bring them! They are still some of my best fighters." And with that the telegram vanished into smoke.

I turn around and stroll down the closed stone bridge. I was currently in the end of the take off area. Everybody was probably in the arena. I walked to the down to the platform above the entrance to space. Oh and if you haven't guessed are fortress is in space. I was currently in the Andromeda Galaxy part of the fortress. I could either take the fast way and teleport or go slower and use the speed highway. Since I was in no hurry to go to camp Half-Blood I toke the speedway.

"Ya" I mutter, "especially after what they did to me." It had been so long since my last time where people are forgotten, betrayed, like Luke did to me and Anna-. No! Don't even think about her. Annabeth had ripped me of a heart, and I plan to do the same to her. Not now but someday. I arrive at the Milky Way Galaxy all to soon for my liking. I land and enter. Walk, taking my time, to the nearest intercom.

"Generals one through ten and troops one though ninety report at the Send Down." I yell into the intercom. I walk to the Send Down Room. Everyone stares at me waiting for the mission. I notice that they aren't as scared as they usually would be.

" No need to look so relaxed."I yell at them all. Everyone suddenly jumps into position with some fear on what I was about to do."Joking, nobody is the punching bag today." I mutter. They all look relived knowing that they weren't about to be the experiment gerbil."But what I'm about to say is not a joke."I pause letting everyone take what I just said."We are going down to Earth and help save Camp half-Blood from their, predicament." As soon as I finished my words a whole burst of angry retorts shot out like a gunfire.

"Why they asking to do it?"

"After what they've done!"

"I knew they were going to need us." A boy muttered.

After hearing a few other voice out what I was feeling I toke back charge of the conversation.

"Silence!" I boomed, louder than lord Zeus could ever. " I know what the have done. But it is Chaos's orders or else I wouldn't be making help my self!"

"Besides," said a voice next to me. They'll probably beg for are help anyways! I mean without us they have no chance of winning." Selina said. Selina escaped the through the doors of death when it was open. She came the same day as us to Camp Half-Blood to share the news. She left Charlie in the car waiting so no one would steal their stuff. She saw everything and a bit more. She cain not also did she see what what we did. She also saw what happened a bit after that. To her record Aphrodite claimed Drew as her favorite child. You may think that Selina shouldn't have been offended considering that she was dead and nobody beside Charlie new she was alive. But as she said she told Aphrodite that she escaped and was returning to camp. After that she and Charlie fled. They joined Chaos when they were running from a hellhound. Her and Charlie's scent wasn't that big so they got of easy. But now with all her training and effort her smell is bigger than all the kids of the big three. Which I can tell you first hand, you attract a lot of monsters. Also she doesn't talk about beauty any more. She is hard core down to Earth and rolls her eyes at make up.

"Your probably right so lets go." And we marched into the darkness consuming us.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Commanders POV**

I entered through the darkness. My ninety soldiers and ten generals behind me. We found the door of destination. We exited through the bright light in to the place I learned my status. The Big House. With all twelve Olympians, campers, and "warriors" staring at Chaos's army and me, I couldn't help feeling smug. But that only lasted a bit longer until I heard a voice shout.

"Oh well here you are!" said boy with dark hair, bangs and a very pale face. "About time!"

Chaos turned to me. "I will leave now." And with that he disappeared into the air.

"So your the great almighty Commander!" a boy shouted, and with a sickening feeling, I realized that it was Marcus. He had look of of anger.

"Why yes I am, son of Poseidon, and if you don't mind I can't be bothered with scum like you and your friends so if you'll move out of the way..."

Marcus and two of his cronies put a look of concentration on their faces, they were trying to use their forces against me. Are they really that dumb?I blocked with a easy flick of my hand. A look of horror drew on their faces.

"Why can't I use my powers?" a girl with long brown hair and blue electric eyes asked.

"Well," said General one,"it's probably because we don't want you to. And you don't deserve them either."

Poseidon got up angrily and said" Nobody insults my son!"

"Niether mine." Hades bellowed.

"Or my daughter!" Zeus roared.

All at once lightning, a huge ball of water and dead skeletons rose out.

I sent the wave down with a click of my fingers over Poseidon's head. I deflected the lightning with a flick of my wrist and onto Zeus. And hades skeleton army were sent down with a lowering motion of my hand. The gods were stunned someone deflected all their powers with ease and back fired on them all in one move.

"Now, once we have that settled we must talk on this war."

General four came over with a battle map."We have split our troops into two sections. Division A and B. Each division shall contain four Generals and forty-five troops. The commander and two selected Generals will be the specialist group. If you have any questions, tell us now."

"Ya I have one," said a falsely sweet voice. And with a start I realized in was Annabeth." Were do we come in?"

"You," I start anger bubbling beneath the surface of my skin."shall remain here and wait until we need you."

"Uh one problem with that, this is are war we should be the ones fighting it, not you."

"I totally agree with you, Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena." She looks stricken when she hears her name." Actually if it wasn't for Chaos we wouldn't be here. I don't really give if you win or lose this war. So we could leave right now if you want us to and I would be very happy to oblige."

"How do you know my name?" she asked tentatively.

"That's for me to know and you to ponder." I answered smartly. I saw that she almost chuckled at my response but soon it returned to the angry face that she wore all meeting. She hated not knowing, especially when some one knew here name and she had know idea how.

"Speaking of names," Annabeth said glaring at me. "Why don't we all introduce are selves, Commander?"

"Well you see I may not tell you my name. There are lots of reasons for this, one is due to an incident some time ago, Generals one and two also decided to remain a secret. You will refer them as Alpha and Beta."

"Well,"sneered Tommy. "What do the Warriors refer to him as? Surely since we are higher status we call him by something different like his first name."

"Only the army of Chaos have to know the individual. If you aren't you call them by Alpha and Beta. We all clear?" I ask. "Because if it isn't a can explain further more."

The Aura of heroism circled around him, this probably causing the awed looking faces on everyone except my troops of course.

"But Generals three, four, five and six have agreed to tell you their real names so may I present..."


	5. Hello Again

**Annabeth's POV**

"But Generals three, four, five and six have agreed to tell you their real names so may I present.." the commander stated. He was seriously starting to get on her nerves especially since he made her boy friend look dumb. Nobody did that, nobody. Marcus is the best boyfriend ever, he beat Medusa single handedly and made it through Hades Palace. He was easy better than Percy. Pft, what did he ever do for her? Nothing thats what. "_Not entirely true you know"._ What! The same voice said "_Not true he saved you from the sirens remember? And he gave up-." _

"Get out" I grumbled. Every one looked at me except the Commander who looked annoyed as if he expected nothing less.

"So," The Commander said, with the attention turning back to him. "May I present General three."

A boy with Latino features and short curly black hair stepped up."General three, son of Hephaestus." Piper and Jason looked shocked. "Code name: Fire Starter." Then the boy pulled off his battle mask to reveal Leo! "Real name: Leo Valdez, but don't call me that unless you want to drown in a pool of fire." With that he stalked off. He disregarded all the gapes and the stammering of Piper and Jason and proceeded out the big house. If Leo was alive could Percy be? Could he have survived all that time? Leo had vanished a short time after Percy did. Could they work for the same person?Wait a second why do you care? Marc is way better then percy will ever be.

"General four, son of Hephaestus." A musclier boy came out. He, he was Beckondorf. How on earth did he come back alive. I t was a known fact that he died when he blew up the Princess Andromeda. There was even a witness with him, who was it? Oh yah. That stupid Jackson. He just loved to be in the middle of every thing.

"General five, Daughter of Aphrodite." A girl stepped up and held hands with Beckondorf. Wait is that Silena? Heck, is it Halloween or something? Wait no way. Halloween was October thirty-first. So why all the dead people? Charlie Silena and bring me out of my reverie.

"Code names, Weapon Maker. I make all the weapons and armor." Charlie said. "And Weapon Personalizer. I take every weapon and personalize it for the person of use." Selina said and she remarked how different her voiced sounded. It didn't sound all worried that her makeup looked wrong. In fact I don't even think she was wearing make up!

"Real names: Charles Beckondorf and Silena Beauregard." Beckondorf stated. I took a glance at the gods to see how they were taking this.. Aphrodite looked, with possible happier then if she got a couple to finally admit their feelings of love for each other. Hephaestus looked as if all the blueprints in his forge had come together to make the problem solver.

One more girl stepped up she looked familiar as if she once held the key to my problems. The girl in a low menace growl.

"General six, Daughter of Bellona the war goddess." Was it Reyna? Could possibly the girl that kept her seaweed brain in that camp while she spent for ever trying to find him? Wait again! What did she care about that upstart Percy? Gods she was better off without him than with him.

"Code name: Back stabber," Reyna stated clearly. " real name Reyna." She to like all the rest before her walked out. I turned to the remaining four Generals expectantly.

The Commander said" These four wish not to tell their name either. You shall call bye Generals, seven eight nine and ten when speaking to them. Meeting is now over." the Commander ended mysteriously. He and his fellow colleagues walked out of the big House into their cabin. Well this should be a hell of a Summer.

**I'm sorry about not updating quicker. Thanks to:**

**Kindle Kid**

**Everlasting Snow Princess **

**PheoNox**

**Panda 24**

**AnaidT**

**and Maryfer7**

**OH and awesomelyevilphsycokid thanks for the notice. I will try to be better in the grammar department.**


	6. I Go To Bed While You Wake Up

**Third Person POV**

The camps days were the same as ever, the only difference were the warriors all around camp. They made the toughest of Ares's kids look like a newcomer. They had better accuracy, agility, and stamina. Campers watched amazed, they had never seen anybody fight the way they did. The only problem was, besides the cold glares given by most of the troops and generals, was that the war was about to begin but, the army of Chaos, in particular three of them, did not get along well with the campers. All to somebodies little plan.

**? POV**

All going to my little plan. The camp fighting with their only hope of survival. All thanks to my dear impostors here. Gah, who knew the sea brain idiot was really that dumb? Certainly he could tell an impostor when he saw one? No? Well it's time to wait and let my dear old story play out.

**Thalia's POV**

After I walked through the big house I suddenly found a longing to pull back my mask and show who I really was. To show that Thalia grace was here at last. But that would be impossible for me to do since of what they did to me. Sudden;y a thought crossed my mind.

"Commander where are we all going to sleep? The hermes cabin can't fit all of us. Niether can all the big three cabins either." He looked at as if it were completely obvious.

"We shall be staying in the Chaos Cabin. Where else?"

"Ya but how will it fit all of us?" asked Nico in his obsidian armor. He looked so brace with his sword held out in hands. Wait no way I'm falling for Nico no way. Probably just because we've been going on so many combat lately. You see being commanders of Chaos mean that we help out more than just the Greek Gods. We help with the Mayan, Egyptian, Sumerian and et cetera. Some times we visit to the Andromeda Galaxy and helo out there but we usually we never go farther than that.

"The Chaos cabin is bewitched by Chaos. It gives the mount of room needed for the use at the time and remains it outside shape." The Commander said interrupting my train of thoughts. When seeing our confused looks he said " It'll make enough room as we need it trust me." And with that we walked into the all mighty cabin of Chaos, and let me say it was anything but.

**"Annabeth's POV**

Those people coming in here and acting as if they owned it! What she'd really do to battle that commander of theirs. Humph she could most definitely beat him! _No you can't and you don't want to. _Damn! i was that stupid voice pointing out all the useless crap. She didn't need to no any of that! _Remember Annabeth, remember Percy and Thalia and Nico? Remember all the fun times?_ The only thing is that she couldn't get rid of it. It felt as if it were that couldn't be true? She was her self. No one could take control of her own self. Could they. She racked her brain for any moments of feeling as her alter ego toke control of her self. Suddenly a look of horror and fear spread across her face as she woke from a deep fake sleep.


	7. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: (_Even though I think Rick has better things to do than looking on fan fiction_.)I don't own PJO. Also I don't own Suite life. Sorry if it is OOC. I'll try to resort to there personalities as written in the book. But on with the story!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Gods how long have been this way? Oh boy what have I gotten into now? I hear the Commander speaking with Chiron. What is happening? I try to remember the last series of events. I remember why I ran here in the first place.

_Dramatic Flash Back_

_I had just woken from from my slumber. I felt as if the voice had taken over me. Strangely enough it felt normal, as if the way I had been living for the past two years was different. Foreign almost. The gears that hadn't been moving since the time of Percy Jackson departure. The cogs and circuits that had informed of a battle plan to win the field. It all came back._

_End of Short, but Dramatic, Flash Back_

I sat up suddenly. Wanting to find Chiron and tell him everything, if he would listen. Last few times I talked to him he always looked distant. Well he looked more distant to say. Chiron always looks as if he is replaying a memory from the past. I guess you would too if you lived for about a few millennia's. Anyways I was about to rush over to him and the Commander when a boy came swaggering in. He wore a Normal Camp tee shirt and some jeans. He looked as if he was expecting some thing.

"Aw come on baby? No kiss?" The boy said with fake sadness. I remembered who was looking at me. Marcus.

"Really? Nothing? That's cold baby. At least tell me that I'm looking handsome!" Marcus said. All the memories came back as though I had lost them, as did another Poseidon but I can't remember his name. I remembered all the times Marcus and I hung out and kissed. Suddenly all though so wonderful times turned cold as if I was there against my will. But that couldn't be true. I love him, don't I?

"Ok you look handsome." I said but in a weary voice. He didn't take notice and grinned.

"Theres my Annie." I felt I rush to shout out something like, "Don't you dare call me that!" But I just forced my self to smile and genially pleased. Was really in love with this idiot? He walked out of the room with the Commander staring him down. Why? For reasons I really don't know. I sat there dazed in my spinning brain of suggestions . Talking had brought me back to reality.

"So Annabeth, do you have anything to the discussion table?" Chiron asked looking weary.

"Yes," I said reverting into speech mode. "I have woken from a dream." I said not knowing how to explain my sudden control.

"Don't we all?" the Commander snickered. He looked pleased at my stupid sentence.

"NO! I mean yes sort of." I said still angry from his snickering.

"Explain child." Chiron said while reverting into his wheel chair form.

"Not in the presence of him." I muttered, pointing at the Commander.

"Hurtful!"

"Annabeth!" Chiron exclaimed! "He is the only chance of survival against the upcoming war. Don't tempt even more to leave!"

"No prob Chiron. But I got to go anyways. I promised I'd teach the new campers how to fight our way."

He left through the door. I thought how I had lost every thing and gained its possession again in one day. Only to find the memories know tinted with the feelings of today. I went into my discussion with Chiron. The day was like lost and found. I lost and found every thing again. But lost feelings didn't sync with the memories of the found. As if when they did sync how I wanted it to, it felt like a used copy. One that had been tried but failed. Like everything that had made me happy. Marcus especially , it had been all lost.


	8. The Commanders Vine

**Hi guys. I know that chapter seven was not the best. Sorry I was sick for the past few days. I'll try to post two chaps on the weekends and one chap for the week days. I'll try my best. And here you go this is way over due, like a week or so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Percy's POV**

Gods she did have some nerve. Asking for me to get out. What ever. I have to train the campers anyways.

I entered the arena, expecting the new campers to not be able to do anything. But I was impressed. They actually knew how to wield a sword. Okay the weren't that bad. They could block and prairie. First I taught them how to disarm. This went rather slowly considering that almost all of them were over excited and hit the opponents weapon rather than do the technique I was showing them. After some painstaking hours and a lot of running to the Apollo cabin. They finally got it. I was about to show them how to block when General three came up.

"Commander" he said. "Some of Gia's army are here. Mostly Earthborn's but there are some dracaenas as well. And it's led by your favorite monster. The Minotaur." Great I thought. At least I'll get some exercise.

"Okay take the younger camper along with Generals Four and Five. Take them out of the monsters reach. Then come back and help. I doubt Camp Half-Blood will be of any use."

"Yes Commander." he responded. He took all of the younger campers from the Arena, the rest just looked at me.

"Get every body ready." I said to the crowd of people around me. "Tell them all to meet me at the Amphitheater. We will form are defenses there."

Every body retreated and sped off in telling Campers probably of the invasion inflicted on Camp- Half Blood. I walked briskly to the Chaos cabin. Just need to tell my true friends and and troops there that we are about to be attacked. You might be thinking " How can you walk like your taking a stroll in Central Park, when you are about to attacked? With all the chaos?" Well you see Chaos no longer is Chaos to me. I have been trained to cope with Chaos in unexpected situations. Not like Annabeth used to deal with it. She'd either boss every body until they were just as scared as her or she hide behind asking me to take charge. Speaking of Annabeth where is she? Surely any dream couldn't be that long, could it?

"Well child, we will discuss this again when we talk about the findings of Percy. this is evidently a factor to his disappearance none the doubt." I hear Chiron's voice come out of the big house soon followed by him himself and none other than Annabeth.

I walk up to them "In case you haven't released your 'camp' is under attack by a horde of earth-borns." I say as if we were to be discussing the fairly obvious weather.

"Well can't you see that I was talking to Chiron about a very important dream!" Her she said will her eyes roamed to see whether the monster had arrived yet. "And anyways you have no reason to be mad, angry or upset with!" She spitted in my face. I looked down into her gray eyes that had me fixed o' so long ago. But now they were just a distraction to the real world.

"Why little girl," I muttered cooly. "I have more reason to be angry at you than anyone here or all of them combined!" She gave me a "What did I do?" look. I just shook my head and ran away to the Amphitheater.

"Well what should I do now?" I heard her mutter.

"Get your cabin to the Amphitheater, now!" I suggested, though it was more a command than a question. I made my way to the Amphitheater. Everybody was there, Generals One through Ten and the ninety troops we brought along with them. The older campers were here as well. And my three best friends, that defiantly didn't ruin my life! Marcus, Allison and Tom! Oh how'd i like to punch their stupid guts to the Andromeda Galaxy! Sadly Chaos said he didn't want to much drama, or I else I would've beet him to pulp every time he stepped in looking as if he was the best of all. Well back to giving this speech.

"Silence!" I yelled and the lot went quite except for, well who did you guess? That's right. Marcus, Allison and Tom! Shocker! Actually I was surprised that Annabeth didn't join them seeing as if she wants to make it proven every second that she has the best boyfriend ever! Could it be that Tom and Allison looked shifty as well? I don't have as much against them as I do with Marcus but oh well back to what these idiotic human organisms are saying. Leo would be proud.

"Oi! You even here Commander?" Marcus yelled at me. "I guess that happens to your lot all the time. Cause you spend so much time in space you get lost in it!" Marcus looked pleased with his insult to me. All I did was snap my fingers bored and a pool of water poured on his head.

"Crap! What in the name of Marcus was that for?" He yelled. His response was funny seeing that he thought him self so important that it could be used as a cuss word. Well he probably equals some I know...

"I poured water on your head, because you were annoying me. Two insulting Chaos and his army. And three shouldn't the water not have surprised you? Spawn of the Sea god?"

Apparently Annabeth had been standing up the whole time with out me noticing. "That's it! You if you think your so good! Battle me, Allison, Tom and Marcus now! Or are you to scared you chicken!" She snarled.

I stood up and clicked my fingers. A rope of vines came up and began to quickly grab hold to the four rebels.

"Katie! Make him stop!" Annabeth screamed clearly frightened. Squirming around trying loosen from its grip while Marcus, Tom and Allison were all doing the same.

"I can't!" Katie whined trying to imitate the movement that would normally stop the vines and retreat them. "They are resisting, there's nothing I can do!" she wailed.

"It's him!" Tom shouted through the ruff vines slowly wrapping his torso. "He is the one doing it! I know it!" All eyes pointed to me.

"I'm doing it to for good reason, now lets get back to the monsters that are attacking Chiron." I said calmly.


	9. Battle of Lost Winds

**Commander's POV**

All the kids turned around right when I uttered those words and their faces grew with consternation. And yes my vocabulary range has expanded, I'm not that dumb anymore. Any who the kids subconsciously started to form into three groups. Their were my troops who were forming a tactical defense line while sending a medic, scout and warrior to save Chiron. The campers either started panic and faint, leaving them as easy enough to get killed by anybody. While the other group was trying to make some sort of attack group but was failing pretty badly. I looked at Generals One and Two. They nodded as if they had known my plan already. A grabbed out riptide. Instead of just being my sword now it had all these special modifications that Charlie and Selina did. We entered the battle zone that mainly consisted of monster advancing not much fighting really. Well someones got to start it. I attacked at a fury, I don't really care if I say their name or not to be honest. I slacked, hacked with riptide. Generals One and Two doing the same. I looked over at them they were battling with just as much fury, but be the looks on their faces this was getting a little dull.

"Hey Gen. One and Two this getting a little boring for you?" I asked over the dreams and panic behind us.

"Why not?" General Two asked. "I mean were just fighting these bozos. Nothing big. What do you say Nico?"

The whole camp gasped at that, but did we notice? Of course we did. I mean, were more powerful than Zeus if your mortal mind can wrap around that. We just didn't care as much as we would. We always used are real names in battle and this was a battle no matter how lame it was.

"Heck I'm fine with whatever, This is getting dull though. Hey want to give them the Big Bang?" Nico asked.

"Sure" Thalia and I said. I gathered all my Energy and created a water ball. Thalia sent electricity into it and Nico added what he called "Death". We all raised the now giant ball of Deadly toxicant other are enemies' head. We released it and we all heard a loud sizzling sound, like bacon being made. Soon enough all the monster war gone.

I clapped hands with Thalia and Nico. Heck, we had given those monster what they rightfully deserved. The campers were looking at us with amazement. They had never seen three people take out that many monsters oh so quickly. Their faces were priceless. They looked like they were about to faint from amassment, but there was something else in their eyes. Recognition. Oh wait did Thalia accidentally say Nico while in battle. I give a quick look to Nico and Thalia obviously thinking the exact same thing as I. Oh no, we can't have just lost are cover in the wind could we? Get it? Thalia? Wind? Never mind. Wait who is that coming out? Is it Grover?

"Nico, Thalia, Percy? Is it possibly you guys again?"

Two freaking words: Oh Shit!


	10. Disgrace

**Anabeth's POV**

Could it be? Could that really be the lost three? Heck what are they doing working for Chaos? They shouldn't have gone to join then we wouldn't have to constantly worry about them for oh I don't know a long, long time. That stupid Death boy, Sparky girl and Seaweed brain? Here? After all the boring meetings to find them? Finally!

**Percy's POV**

Gods, why did Thalia and I have to let loose our names. The tension was very high. Are very movement caused eyes to look and see, waiting for a response. I look over at Thalia and Nico who are looking back at me waiting for what to do. I nodded me head. We all took off are helmets. Though we still had a clear mask that disorients are face. You could still tell it was us. Just as Nico was going t step up, fourteen bright lights shone and all fourteen major gods came. This causing the tension to become higher. Though broke when Hermes said.

"We have pin-pointed the big three. They are-." But his words were silenced when he saw us. Nico continued his way up to the rising tension. He pressed his button so his mask would disappear.

"I, General One of Chaos's army," Nico stated. "am Nico Di Angelo. Banished son of Hades." All the people gasped at this. We heard a strangled cry from Hazel and Hades. Though his was more like a sad grunt. Even tom looked a little ashamed. Nico stepped back towards us and Thalia went up to say her part.

"I'm Thalia, ex-daughter of Zeus and ex-Lieutenant of Artemis." Thalia spoke calmly. She went back to the area with Nico and I. They looked at me. Urging me silently. Why should I say hello while all they did? Because I had to do soon it or later, I answered my self bitterly. I walked up and time slowed down. It felt I was in those Si-Fi movies. You know where the Astronauts would walk to the space shuttle with the dramatic music? Well cancel the Space shuttle and astronaut suit. But I swear I heard some sort of music like that. Finally I reached the place where they could see me and hear me, though to my dislike.

"I am Percy Jackson." Gasps rose. I could hear some people say,

"Never. No way he is Percy Jackson. Probably just pretending to be." Or I'd hear some,

"I knew it all along. It was to obvious." Then, though this was probably just coming from Marcus and his gang.

"Why is he here? he just go and get out of our lives for good. We had a better chance of wining this war with out him."

"Banished Son of Poseidon. Ex-Hero of Olympus." I said clearly backing away.

"C'mon guys." I whispered to Thalia and Nico "Lets go back to the Ca-." Though before I could finish me near to end sentence. Who talked but swaggering Marcus.

"So your back then? Had a nice trip I suppose? Chaos feeding you every day to your need?" he said bluntly. "Well we have no need for you or your 'army'. just go back to Chaos so you can get whatever you need." He looked at me with the smug smile that I also hated. He stood there in a superior stance because he thought he had dissed me good. I prayed to Chaos that I could hurt him. He said yes.

I launched my self at him. I hit right in the nose. He fell to the floor and got back up and got out his sword. I with drew Riptide. I glance at Thalia and Nico to stay out of it. The nodded and obeyed. I turned my attention back to Marcus who was trying to disarm me. This caught me of-guard and he won the sword.

"Your a disgrace if you can't even block a simple disarming maneuver." He snarled at me. Annabeth cheered for Marcus as he raised my sword to finish me. riptide was obviously to heavy for him and he was taking more time than necessary. I punched him in the ribs and hopped back on my feet while marcus cursed and came back on his feat.

I got out my secondary weapon. A dagger. We thought for what we though minutes or to be hours. Blocking Marcus's increasing wild attacks. He started to let his guard lose from exhaustion. I found a weakness through his slashing. I went for his stomach and drew the dagger up. Causing a long opening from his stomach to his chin. he fell down in agony.

"Your a disgrace to the name sword fighter if you can't hit someone on the ground with Riptide" I said and started to walk away to the cabin of Chaos. I yelled as I was departing followed by Thalia, Nico and Chaos's army.

"I will explain everything tomorrow." And with that we ascended the steps to the Chaos cabin.


	11. Story Interupt

**Authors note. _To clear up a few things:_**

**_1. Marcus is still alive. he needed for the final plot. Why would he die so early on?_**

**_2. HINT HINT: Do you see that Allison and Tom side is shifting day by day?(Sorry allison just got your review :( But just watch :). Sorry to any Toms or Marcus out there that are reading my story. No offense.) Should update in a few._**

**_Mr. Tcmano_**


	12. Who to Choose

**Percy's POV**

"Just dandy, just oh so dandy." I fumed at nobody in particular. Just great. We had lost are only cover. Why does it happen to me? Well only me to answer that. I was currently in the second floor of my room. Yes, there is a second floor, Chaos expanded it for us. While I was lost in my thoughts of why everything happened to me, little did I know there was a rebellion in the midst.

**Allison's POV**

So that was him. The great Percy Jackson. I could now see why he was admired. He had a good sense of confidense.

"Wow" Marcus said. "He actually came back! The retard. Any time but now would be great. There goes any chances of winning. He is probably going to balls it up." Then he went into this long rant on how he was going to save the world and it ending it with kissing Annabeth. While Marcus was on the part of him tragically faking his death, Tom gestured towards the woods. I shot him a quizzical glance. Why I wondered. Well anything was practically better than listening to Marcus on his fantasy day dreams.

"Hey Marcus," Tom asked and Marcus stopped ranting on his kiss with Annabeth, "I'm going into the woods to show Allison my new darkness trick. Why don't you try to get some dirt on Jackson." Like that would work. Marcus just about never takes orders from anybody else except Annabeth and him self of course. So I was surprised when he said

"Get dirt on Jackson, sure. That's perfect! I'll challenge him to a duel. Than we'll see who is really mightier, which is obviously me." He stated proudly. I guess he guessing to show Annabeth that he was better than Percy Jackson. With that he sped off.

"So why are we going into the forest?" I asked.

"We must not be over heard." He stated simply.

"Well I figured that much." said I angrily. Gods, I'm smart.

"Now." And with that he pushed me into the mass of green.

"Hey what was that about?" I asked while my pusher was entering right in back of me. Luckily I didn't fall on a root. We weren't that far in the forest where the roots show.

"Nobody was looking and if I told you it would've been to late." And with that he pulled me to Zeus's Fist.

When we got seated I asked him the question that had been bugging me the whole time.

"What is this about." He didn't answer my question right away. He looked at me than suddenly broke all eye contact and he replied.

"Percy and Marcus." I was taken aback. I didn't expect anything like this. Maybe I had expected it but not all this soon.

"Wh-What about them?" I stuttered.

"Who are you going to chose?" I looked at him. He sighed. " I mean now that we know that Percy isn't such a bad guy what should we do? Keep our selves with Marcus or go and try to say sorry to Percy." I thought a bout it. You see I never had actually met him before. I just took Marcus's word for it. I know seeing him now shows me that he is nothing like that at all. But in my defense you sort of have to trust the only source you got. And I trusted him completely. Like a Kindergartener to a Teacher. You trusted everything, only to realize that not everything isn't what it seems. The teacher said it was a small world, only to realize that your best friend moved to New Jersey while you were in California. That's more that one thousand mile! Well it felt like the 'special' exceptions were coming back to hit me on the face.

"Well trying to say sorry right now to Percy probably wouldn't be the best thing to do right now. I mean with having to reveal his identity and all." I said and Tom nodded his head in agreement.

"I think we should wait things out. What about you Tom?"

"Right with ya Allison." He replied and with that we went down to find Marcus. My head swimming with thought on the new Percy Jackson and on who I really supported now.


	13. Tension Rising

**Third Person/Author's POV**

The camp engulfed it self in five days of tension. Easy to say all the newcomers were confused while the older campers either muttered in huddled groups or just sat there with a look in their eyes, as if remembering something. Never less the tension was there. Anytime the soldiers of Chaos out of their cabin silenced began on cue like a play line. Always. 'Though what good would this do them?' I asked my self at the end of a writer block. 'How that get them anywhere? I mean they'd be to built up with so much tension that they wouldn't realize that an attack was happening at camp half blood. No we couldn't have that!' I said. So I called up the Goddess of love and let her screw around with the characters heart some. 'To finally get something going! After my two week long hospital visit I'm ready!' I thought as I planned my next piece.

**Percy's POV**

'Well,' I thought 'at least I'm doing something.' It had been a week before anything interesting began to happen. I mean even watching them train was as boring. People just stared at me like I'm from Mars, which I technically am. You know, being with Chaos and all. Well it was thanks to Chaos that things are back to 'normal'. I don't think you could find a place that is less normal. Chaos had visited us with dire info. He had sent his personal spy to well spy. What else do you think a spy would do? He spied Giaia's next move. They are planing to sail somewhere without us knowing. Well that plan busted for them, of course they don't know that. We finally made some head way on last meeting, or should I call it a soap opera debate. The great debate ended up with me storming out frustrated with camp. It went something along the lines like this...

I was listening to the radio in the Chaos Cabin. Hey I was bored. Anyways right after the annouced the death of Davy Jones (**And this is an actual person, look him up**) Nico walked in looking anywhere but at me.

"There is a Meeting at the big House." he muttered still not making eye contact. "Your presence is asked for, well actually more required." An with that he quickly exited. I thought that I might ignore them but I realized that this wasn't Chaos's empire where you could make it seem like your doing paper work or something. No, this was Camp-Half Blood where every body know everything. Sort of a privacy issue I thought.

I exited through the door and walked towards the big house like many times before. I passed through the cluster of Cabins. Of course there were campers there. Just looking at me with awe, sympathy, or confusion. I figured that most of the confused looks were from new campers. I readied my self for the meeting of real life drama, mostly coming from Annabeth.


End file.
